Cat of magic, Loss of war
by Majika923
Summary: AU. Harry is a boy in his 5th year at Hogwarts, Torin is magic. What happens when they meet? Torin has been gone for 1000 years, what happens to the castle when he returns.


Amber: Hello I'm amber

Ruby: And I'm ruby

Amber: And were the amazing narrator twins

Ruby: I would just like to say a quick welcome and tell you that from now on the chapters wont be this short.

Amber: Well that's all we hafto say for now we have at truce due to our antics in our other story.

Ruby: yea -waves white flag-

Amber: so please read this chapter.

Ruby: And review

Amber: Also have a nice day or night

Disclaimer: Don't own the Harry Potter sires cause I'm so poor 

Harry sat gazing fitfully up at the night sky thinking about the dream he'd had earlier that night, and what it had meant.

It all started with fog. Lots of fog. Then there was crying. The crying worried him more than the fog. The fog seamed friendly like it was trying to help the crier for some weird reason. But the crying sounded bad. It sounded like the kind of crying that wracked your whole body and made you want to throw up. So Harry had decided to follow to se if he could comfort or at least help the crier. So he did.

Eventually he came upon the body the sound had been coming from there was something weird about this person but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Just then the crying intensified and the crier uttered two words so filled with sadness and grief that my own eyes had started to leak. And the two words had been "why, why"

I couldn't take any more of the sobs so I sat down next to the crier and put my arm on his back, I had assumed is was a boy because of the deepish sounding voice he had. I started to rub my hand in circles but I got no reaction so I said in what I had hoped was a comforting voice "Its ok, calm down you can stop crying"

At the sound of my voice the body I was rubbing stiffened and whirled around faster than I had thought humanly possible. And with the same speed, a hand snaked out and grabbed my neck so hard I had cried out in pain.

The thing had hissed like a cat and said "Who are you, Where did you come from, How did you get here" griping my neck harder still it hissed again.

I had then realized why I had thought it had looked weird and why it had hissed. Despite the normal and slightly chubby looking face, he had brown eyes and short shaggy brown hair. The only weird thing about him was the fact that he'd had cat ears witch were practically flat agents his head from anger and a tail was brisling from surprise just behind his left shoulder.

A pain in my throat had pulled me out of my thoughts and the cat man said "Who are you" Spacing each word and uttering it with such venomous anger that it had sent a shiver down my spine.

"H-Harry P-potter" "S-Sir" I added just in case. Then I cursed myself for stuttering, Why I thought Why dose this thing make me so scared I mean I've faced Voldimort and he's definitely more scary looking.

He squeezed titer as if indicating for me to answer the rest of the questions, so I did.

"I came from Hogwarts and I don't know how I got here I just fell asleep and woke up here, Please stop I can barley breath" I had managed to choke out my face turning blue.

The grip had instantly lightened, and the catboy's face had lit up "The Hogwarts" he babbled "Dose Godric still teach there, or has he gone on another adventure." "Are you a student there, if you are which house are you in, and how do you like it, how do you like Godric" by the end of his questions he had then completely let go of my neck and let his hand fall to his side.

"Well" I said speaking carefully afraid to get him angry "I am a student there, and I'm in Gryffindor house"

This seamed to make him happy and he said "Gryffindor was always was my favorite house" and the his face fell. "but what of Godric" by the time he said this we were both sitting comfortably, as if on a cloud.

I had been scared to tell him in case he got angry again, but he stared me down until I had uttered softly "Godric died 1000 years ago"

Instantly his face had went pale and his eyes widened "I've been away for so long" he had then started to sob again. "I'm all alone again" "that's why I was crying before, it just gets so lonely here" he sobbed "Just so lonely"

He had sounded so sad I put my hand on his shoulder, more carefully this time and said "you art alone I'm here"

He had instantly brightened at my words and then said "You're right we can stay here and talk forever and ever" he hugged me and liked my ear happily with a rough tongue. I was startled at first; I had almost forgotten the cat thing.

He then pulled away and started talking joyously, but stopped when he saw my face "What's wrong" he had asked?

"I can't stay" I had said getting right to the point. "I have friends and school"

The catboys face fell for a moment before a huge smile had erupted on his face "That's ok" he said practically giggling "I'll just come to your world" he paused as if he had been thinking "besides since Godric seams to be dead I will need a need a new master"

"What" I said suppressed and confused at what the catboy had stated.

"o nothing" he said as if to himself "you'd better go' I need to prepare"

And with a wave of his hand I started to feel groggy "wait" I said sleepily "What did you-" and that was as far as I got before I had fell asleep and woke up in my bed to the snoring of Ron and my other roommates.

I had then got up worried about whether that was just a dream or real. I had then walked out of the room and down the winding stairwell and into the common room for some peace and quiet

I sat at my favorite window seat and looked up at the stars, that had been 20 minutes ago and here I am still thinking.

Just as I was about to get up and go back to my room something caught my eye in the sky. It looked like a shooting star, but where had it come from it also looked like it was getting bigger I sat up to get a better look and I was right it was getting bigger.

I gasped it looked like it was going to land right in the middle of school grounds. And in the back of my mind I thought that the people on the astronomy tower must be having a field day.

Then it landed and a huge boom rocked my eardrums and shook all the missed dust and cobwebs from the ceiling. But the sound went away as quickly as it had come. And instead of the meteor I thought I would see. What I saw made me gasp for standing there gazing curiously in my direction was the very catboy I had dreamed and our eyes met

He mouthed a word that looked like hello and then he fainted onto the lawn.

--------

I started running the moment he fell. When I pushed the portrait open it banged agents the wall and the fat lady yelled something that sounded very rude, but I was already to far away to hear her clearly.

I'll ask her later I thought as I raced down the hall and ran into professor McGonigle almost knocking her over.

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Potter, Did you cause that noise" she said surprised. Getting her bearings.

"No professor" I said breathlessly "But we need to hurry there is a catboy outside and he fell from the sky like a meteor ant he maid the noise he fainted too"

Professor McGonigle looked surprised when I said catboy but she said quickly "ok

Mr. potter hurry and show me where landed, I have a bad feeling about this"

And we were off slower with Professor in tow.

It took us 5 minutes to get to the entrance hall and by then children were everywhere, crowding the halls looking for news of the explosion. As we neared the large door Professor McGonigl waved the wand that had suddenly appeared in her hand and the door opened soundlessly and we ran straight on thru.

When we got to the Catboy he was crumpled on the grass passed out cold.

Professor McGonigl gaped at his ears and tail but used her wand to levitate him.

As we made our way to the infirmary Professor McGonigl started to talk "I don't know how this happened Mr. Potter but when we find out if this boys ok you are going to have a lot of questions to answer" She went on like this until we reached the infirmary. Where Madame Pomphrey took charge.

She looked surprised at his ears and tail but didn't say anything either, she just got to work.

Then Professor McGonagall walked out of the room saying "I must go talk to Dumbledore, but make no mistake Mr. Potter I will be back"

After a few minutes of her bustling Madam Pomphrey spoke "He's in the best shape I've ever seen but I cant seem to wake him, it may be exhaustion so weal let him rest" she paused and added "but the weird thing is I cant understand why he has cat ears and a tail, they don't seem to be from any spell I know and he doesn't look like an Anamagous either" she shook her head and walked into her office saying "Please watch him Harry"

I walked over slowly and carefully took his hand in my own remembering my dream and the last thing I remember before falling asleep was the small content smile that creased the sleeping catboys face as his hand was gripped in mine.

Amber: So what did you think of our first Harry Potter story.

Ruby: Please review

Amber: I apologize for the lack of speech but were tired so have a good night or day

Ruby: Goodbye


End file.
